a gift long forgotten
by lastdragonrider
Summary: the doctor now has a new companion but one much diffident she is not human! oh as he is about to show her the world something happens. now she has to keep some one safe will the doctor find them or will she forever be lost in time? will she fall in love with one of the mech? bot/oc
1. prologue

hay there all transformer and doctor who go to there right full owner..

* * *

the doctor smile as he land then as he step out of the tardes he look to see he was in some forest. then his eyes fell on a human who was in black pants and a blue shirt with a golden dragon on holding on to a blue orb. she had blond /brown hair with black shoes on and a sword on her wast. "hay where am i" he yell to her she look at him then he saw her eyes they look young but ancient like him.

"your on fire tooth time lord" she said coming over to him 'dragon rider' on the front of her shirt.

"who what i`m on the dragon rider plaint that's amassing" he said she smiled

"why yes it is now what do you need"she said he smile at her.

"whats your name then" he said to her she smile

"ray they call me ray"

"oh well then ray how a bout i take you any where in time ans space then" he said happy to do an alien and not a human right now.

"why yes i will"as she came over to him and hoping in to his blue box. "lets go time lord" she holder. as it slowly vanish a whistle sound full the air only one race can hear it to others it is nothing as it calls.

* * *

looks at herone "no comment"

"none at all" smiles comment ;P


	2. what happen?

hay there all transformer and doctor who go to there right full owner..

* * *

ray look at the doctor with a grin on her face another place safe she had been travailing with him for who knows how long. but being a rider this was fun existing grand. "so where to next" i ask him he grind at me.

"oh who knows somewhere" he said as i sat down then it all started to shack and rat-ell i fell off of my set on to the floor with a thump the doctor on the ground as well.

"whats happening" i screamed as i slid to the metal reeling as the doctor got up and rush around the counsel.

"i`m not sheer whats happening" he yell back then there was a flash of light and it all vanish.

* * *

i ground as i open my eyes i look around to see i was in some class room the teacher looking at me "miss sierra tell me what is this" as she pointed at a grope of stars witch i had seen with the doctor.

"witch on miss" i ask her she frowned at me.

"all of them" she said i smile ling back.

"well that's a cloud that makes more stars varying from gas to ones like are plaint next to it is a black hole with can take you some where any time or place and in that cloud is a space brig if i reminder right" i said shocking all of the class the teacher nod at me "so am i done then" her head bobbed up and down once more. then the bell rang as i rush out of the class room all my stuff in my bag a boy about my age stop me he had two other friends one look to be twelve and a female about fifteenth.

"how you know that was there" he ask me i smile

"why the doctor of coarse we went there once by antecedence never ask for directions they shoot at you" with that said i went out side i look around for a blue box but not seeing it.

"hay what up sierra" i trend around to see the same boy

"yes what is it?" i ask him he frowned at me.

"so you seen a space brig?" he ask me i nod

"yah and like 30 other things" i said then remembered one of the doctor sayings " Daleks. Aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans. Back of the neck. Vashta Nerada. Run. Just run. opes that's not right oh well see you all later i need to find a blue box" i said then march off passing a motorcycle i stop and smile at it "keep me out of your war dogging those cons aren't fun you know" and went off to where home was in this girls memory.

* * *

-3 person poll-

as jack came over to his partner arcee "what did she say to you" he ask her

"she know about us" was all arcee said as jack hop on and they where off to base.

* * *

-at base jack pov-

"what do you mean she knows" yell ratchet at arcee.

"she said she didn't like being shot by cons and she didn't wont to be in the war" said arcee

"then we must bring her to base for her safety" said prime

* * *

looks at herone "no comment"

"none at all" ask rc

"where am i" ask starlight

"not in here comment and what not"-rc


	3. oh no not them

hay there all transformer and doctor who go to there right full owner..

* * *

once i was at home i look around i seemed to some how transfer my mind in to this girls body but her mind stayed. i need to find some thing i could Chang in to a form for the time being then she told me she had a  
1998 Ranger that her dad gave her for it no longer work. i rush down to the grog in her back yard. i look at it its thick ocean blue pant job the seats look old the license plat was at lest on date. i place my hand on it then i felt the transfer. i know have my own mind i forest it to transform i smile at lest the grog was and old barn then a scream field the air i look down to see the human called Sierra back up agents the wall."hay its ok i wont heart you" i said she stop and look at me.

"you wont" she said i nod and transfomerd the blue came out more i now had pout a flame job on the front of the wiles and changes to the seats now leather and the license plate now saying 'hot flame' she open the door and look around now a autobots insignia on the string wheel with ford on the grill. i revved the engine it gave off a fearsome sound she hop in. "wow it works what did you do?" she said to me.

"oh i transfers my mind in to your truck and well fixed it now lets go out for a spin shall we" i said she nod and hop in i started up and drove off she Leander my name as ray. then she wonted to go to some food joint she like it called 'KO burger' as she parked me next to a sleek blue motorcycle as she hop out i moved my wheels slightly she closed the door and pates my hood and smile

"ill be back soon ok" she said and rush off in side she then came out with a bag of food a smile on her face i shot my door open for her she shakes her head and hops in. i then close the door as she sits and eats. as she finish the last of her french fry a boy comes out and go to the motorcycle she rolls the window down fast and smiles. "hay jack like my ride" she said to him he look me over.

"ya nice ride there Sierra where you get it" he said to her then my detector went off saying cons nearby.

"ya i jest fixed it" she said

"got to goo danger around the corner" i play throw the speakers

"what is happening to your truck" ask jack then the seat belt shot around her and i backed out and drove off to the desert.

* * *

-2 hours later-

"weee" yell Sierra as i drove down another hill. then jump a canyon she had long since stop fitting with over driving away from jack. i smile as we drove over another canyon. then i went off another jump then i saw cons and bots in i was to land right in the middle of it. "oh no" was all i said...

* * *

"not in here comment and what not"-rc

{ drawings/d/19cEoMYn1QL2vrpE3esDvBYo_YrOc_pv5PkTYvoI6E_4/edit}the hot flame license plate


End file.
